Somwhere
by Kagome In Love
Summary: One-shot: A demons attacked kagome in her dreams and now has control over her body, what will inuyasha and the others do? R&R to find out


**I dedicate this to my now ex-boyfriend, who**** changed and lost ****himself****…**

**A/N:** this is just something I thought of; I love this song, btw it's going to be playing in the back ground, let me know what you guys think so please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own inuyasha or the song

**Song:** "somewhere," by within temptation

**Ending song**: "angels," by within temptation

_**Chapter 1 somewhere**_

Kagome's been having bad night mares lately but they weren't too bad till tonight, inuyasha's comforted her the best he could every night but they wouldn't stop. He had tried asking her if there was something bothering her to cause the nightmares and her response was simply a no, tonight was the night that scared everyone to death.

"INUYASHA……..INUYASHA………..," kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep screaming inuyasha's name, she sounded like she was in trouble.

Sweat pouring down her face, every one shot up from there sleeping place, but inuyasha got to kagome first. When he pulled her out of her sleeping bag to put her in his lap, he saw blood and a good bit of it.

"Inuyasha kagome's hurt,"

"yes, I know but how those cuts weren't there on her arm before she laid down."

"Inuyasha do you think kagome could have done that to her arm with her nails in her sleep," inuyasha looked at kagome's arm closer.

"No, she couldn't have those marks on her couldn't be from her nails someone cut kagome."

"But, who could have hurt kagome, if any one were to come in here we would know and besides kagome would have waken up, and why would someone just walk in here and cut kagome's arms."

"He's got a good point inuyasha," inuyasha looked back down at kagome she was still tossing and turning, she was burning up.Then he saw her wince in pain, he started looking her over when he found a cut on her back.

"When did that get there," asked sango as she to saw the cut.

"Someone's attacking kagome in her sleep,"

"aye that would explain all of the nightmares."

"But who would do such a thing to kagome,"

"inuyasha do you think this could be tora's doing?"

"No that bastards dead, the only person I know capable enough to do such a thing as this is naraku." Inuyasha looked back down at kagome her breathing had slow end and she was starting to cool down.

"That's a relief, I thought her nightmare was never going to go away,"

"shippo why don't you go ahead and go back to bed okay." Shippo nodded his head yes and went back to his spot on kagome's sleeping bag.

Sango gave miroku one of those looks telling him we should go outside. He gave her a confused look to why she wanted him to go outside then he saw what she was talking

about. Kaede followed them outside to so they could leave the couple alone. When shippo noticed everyone leaving the hut he got from his spot and went outside wondering why

they weren't going back to bed. Inuyasha was now truly alone with kagome, he really did love her but he could never admit that to her. He put his hand to the side of her face and

gently stroked her cheek; he smiled to see her relax more. When the gang came back into the hut they saw inuyasha asleep his back against the wall with kagome in his arms; she

was cuddled up to his chest. Sango and miroku smiled, while shippo sleepily retreated back to his sleeping spot. Before sango laid back down she grabbed a blanket and threw

over inuyasha and kagome.

The next day kagome was the first to wake, she looked up to find herself in inuyasha's arms, "_he looked so peaceful_," kagome went to move her arm but winced at the pain, she

looked down to see her arm was bandaged up, "_oh, now I remember, but that only happened in my dream or did it, what's going on."_ Tears started to fall down kagome'scheeks, inuyasha woke up to the sound of soft sobbing, he looked down to see kagome crying, he looked at her worriedly till he finally spoke.

"Are you okay kagome," kagome looked up at inuyasha and gave him a fake smile wiping away the tears from her face. "Are you sure, those nightmares of yours have been getting worse each night are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"I'm fine inuyasha," she got up from his lap and walked over to the door, she looked back at him to see he was still staring at her with a worried expression on his face, "I just need to be alone for a little while to think things out I'll be back."

With that said kagome left taking her bow and arrows with her, "is kagome okay inuyasha," asked sango, "I don't know, she said she's was fine but I can tell there's something bothering her."

"I'm worried about her," "me to, what do you think we should do inuyasha." "Let's give her some space she'll talk to us eventually when she feels like it," miroku and sango nodded their heads in agreement and went outside for some fresh air.

"_Kagome…,"_

kagome walked over to a nearby river and sat at the edge of the bank, taking in a big sigh as she watched the clouds go by. "_Why do I keep having these nightmares, what's_

_ wrong with me it's like lately I don't want to be with everyone, that I just want to be alone and I'm always unhappy. Maybe I need to go see my mom and the others I_

_ haven't seen them in a while, or is it the fact that I'm sad about inuyasha being with kikyo. He can never love me like he does her, and he's probably going to go to_

_ hell with her and forget about me. All I ever was to him is a jewel detector and that's all I'll ever be even though the jewels already finished. Nark's gone and are_

_ journey is finished there's no reason for me to still be here but I can't stay away it's like I'm always drawn back here. I know inuyasha and I are just friends and it's_

_ only hurting more to be around him, but I just can't help it I love him so much but then it saddens me to know that he'll never love me the way I love him." _ A single

tear rolled down kagome's cheek while letting out a big sign, she laid her head down on the grass and continued to look at the sky. _"Sometimes I wonder if he even cares_

_ about me that way, but I don't know what it is he's always had a way to make me smile. Just looking into those golden orbs of his makes me feel safe, he has always_

_ cared for me though. When I first met inuyasha I couldn't stand him but as the days past I've gotten attached to him, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, even_

_ though he knows it makes me sad when he sees kikyo, but he always found a way to comfort me when I cry."_

But what kagome didn't know that there was a pair of green eyes that were watching her every move.

"This girl's pathetic, in love with that filthy half-breed, she'll pay for what she did to my brother so will that half demon of hers. But she's stronger then she looks I need to increase my spell by using this shard." The demon held a dark glowing shard in her hand, and smile evilly at her plan, before disappearing.

Kagome closed her eyes thinking of inuyasha till she heard footsteps coming up beside her. She shoot up to see none other than inuyasha, she laid back down and let out another sigh, but sat back up and watched as he sat next to her.

"I know you wanted to be left alone but I couldn't help but to worry about you kagome." Kagome looked into his deep golden eyes and smiled, "its okay inuyasha I'm glad you're here with me anyway."

"I hate making you and the others worry but, I'm just not ready to talk about those nightmares just yet," she paused for a moment laying her head down on inuyasha's shoulder. "But I i'm going to tell you someday soon just not right now," inuyasha pulled kagome into his lap and in a tight embrace.

"Okay, kagome just…if there's something bothering you, please come and talk to me, I don't like seeing you in so much pain." Kagome nodded her head and snuggled into his chest further before drifting off into a light slumber. Inuyasha smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the hut.

"Inuyasha… where have you…," sango stopped when she noticed kagome sleeping in his arms. "What happen," "I'll tell you later," sango nodded and headed inside behind inuyasha.

Inuyasha laid kagome down on her sleeping bag and pulled sango outside of the hut. "She didn't tell me what was bothering her but she did tell me that she was going to tell us about her nightmares soon but not right now."

"Oh…, inuyasha I'm worried about kagome, do you think she's not happy being here with us anymore?" "I don't think she's not happy, she's not forced to come you know and she told me she loved being here, but you do have a point." "_I hope she's happy being here with me,"_

Inuyasha left to go lay in goshinboku and sango went to go find miroku to see what he was up to while kirara and shippo played in the field in the distance. While kagome was in the hut asleep and great demonic aura came causing everything to darken and the wind to pick up.

Out of the darkness came a women, she had long light blue hair pulled up into a high ponytail with berries and leaves around it her eyes were green and she smiled an evil smile letting her fangs show.

She wore a long white gown, and she wore armor over the gown she carried at her side a long pointed sword, the handle of the blade almost looking like vines wrapping around it. On her belt she had three jewels each a different color and tied to her hip was a pouch.

She walked up to the hut pulling out one of the jewels from her belt then broke it in half. She then knelled down beside kagome, said a little chant and then placed the jewel on kagome's forehead.

Kagome started tossing and turning then let out a soft scream as the jewel disappeared in her forehead. Kagome finally calmed down and laid there as if nothing happened. "That should do it, now I shall be able to control this girl with no problem at all."

**With inuyasha**

"What's that, an demonic aura, where's it coming from……KAGOME," inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran to the hut. Above inuyasha was sango and miroku ridding on kirara's back, "inuyasha so you sensed the demonic presence as well, what do you think it could be I have never sense something like this."

Sango and inuyasha nodded their heads in agreement, "let's just hope we're not too late, _hold on kagome we're coming"_ As the gang approached the hut the demonic aura was getting even stronger, inuyasha wasted no time going into the hut.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to kagome," she smirked standing up and facing inuyasha. "So I'm assuming you're that worthless half-breed inuyasha." Inuyasha was taken back alittle but stood right back into fighting stance.

"So you've heard of me then, but that's not what I ask you, what the hell did you do to kagome?" " You don't recognize me inuyasha, after all you did kill my brother,"

"your brother..," "yes you killed my brother tora, and I am his younger sister tsuchi, and this pathetic excuse for a priestess I merely imbedded a poisonous jewel into her body that will give me full power over her."

"So you're the reason for kagome's bad nightmare's and the cuts on her arms," tsuchi smiled and pointed to the flute at her side, "it's all thanks to my flute one sound and your under my control," "So let me guess the flute wasn't controlling kagome like you wanted it to."

Tsuchi glared at miroku, "and who might you be, the flute worked perfectly, hearing her screams of pain was satisfaction enough."Inuyasha went to lunge at tsuchi but was held back by miroku, inuyasha looked at miroku, then back at tsuchi.

She laughed at how inuyasha's eyes had widened in anger, "what could you do half breed, do you actually think you could defeat me." Inuyasha bared his fangs at her keeping his sword pointed at her, "now, now we wouldn't want to get poor little kagome hurt now would we."

Inuyasha sighed and put tetsiga back into its holder, "that's a good boy," she laughed one more time before disappearing in a whirl wind of leaves. "She'll pay for what she's done to kagome," inuyasha looked over to kagome to see that sango was already by her side.

"How is she," "not to good she has a high fever and she's sweating pretty badly."

"_Kagome….."_

**Kagome's POV**

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there is only silence,_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping,__Need to know where you are,_

_But one thing is for sure,_

_You're always in my heart._

"Where am I…., who's there…, my heads killing me, who am I? That voice it sounds so familiar so sad, but who is it, who's holding me? I like it here, I don't feel any pain anymore I feel free but that voice it sounds so sad who's that kagome person it keeps crying for."

_I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever it's happened,_

_The truth will free my soul._

Kagome fell further and further into the darkness, losing herself and her memories slowly fading away. "Sango dammit why isn't she wakening up," "I'm just as worried about

kagome as you are inuyasha but this poison is strong and I don't know how to make her better." Sango started crying into miroku's arms while kaede was trying to get some

herbs into kagome while inuyasha was holding kagome's hand watching her every move.

_ Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home._

_I want to embrace you and never let you go._

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul._

_Living in agony cause I just do not know__Where you are._

_"_This person sounds so sad but who is he, there's someone else there to crying, there crying for this kagome person." All of a sudden something clicked in kagome's mind, "wait

a minute I'm kagome I'm who their crying for but who are they." "Kill inuyasha…," "kill who," "kill inuyasha," "who's that…inuyasha…is that who's crying for me, but why?"

"Kill him, he has done you wrong," "but I don't want to, where am I. I know inuyasha but how and who are these other people that keep talking, they sound worried."

_ I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

_I just need to know whatever it's happened,_

_The truth will free my soul._

Kagome's body started to pulse every time she heard that voice say kill inuyasha, but she didn't do anything. _"Kagome you can make it through this I know you can, your_

_ strong, please I can't bear to see another women die just please wake up." _ Inuyasha picked kagome up and placed her in his lap running his fingers in her hair then feeling her

forehead. "_She's burning up_," he leaned down and whispered soothing words in her ear and held her tighter to his chest when he saw her wince in pain.

_ Wherever you are, I won't stop searching._

_Whatever it takes, I need to know._

_ I'll find you somewhere._

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever it's happened,_

_The truth will free my soul._

_"Inuyasha….. INUYASHA_," inuyasha's ears perked up to the faint sound of his named being called he looked down in his arms and he could see kagome barely looking at him. "KAGOME…..you're awake," she took in a deep sign then winced a little then looked into inuyasha's deep golden eyes.

"I'm fine inuyasha, please don't be sad, tell sango she doesn't have to worry I just need some sleep…I'm….just…tired." With that kagome fell back into unconscious, inuyasha went to say something but decided not to and let her rest.

She still had a high fever though and the poison was still in her system inuyasha felt helpless all he could do for her was to hold her and that's exactly what he did. "Kill inuyasha…..kill inuyasha,"

later that night kagome opened her eyes again but this time they held no emotion at all, she slowly raised up from her place on the futon, to her left she saw inuyasha asleep next to her and to her right she could see sango and miroku cuddled up together asleep.

She got up without making a noise when a voice stopped her. "Kagome….where are you going, you shouldn't be up," she turned around and looked at inuyasha in the eyes still not showing any kind of emotion.

The look in kagome's eyes scared inuyasha, kagome slowly picked up the bow and arrow that lay in the floor in front of her and aimed it at inuyasha. At the sudden noise sango and miroku woke up seeing kagome aiming an arrow at inuyasha,

"inuyasha tsuchi is controlling kagome, I think she been given the order to kill you so be careful." Inuyasha nodded his head letting miroku know he heard him, inuyasha softened his look toward kagome and took a step closer, but it didn't faze her.

"Kagome…," as he took another step closer, kagome released the arrow scratching the side of his face as it went by. Inuyasha was taken back a little but kept his ground, he could see her trembling, he knew that she was fighting the spell he just needed to think of a way to break it.

Miroku and sango ran to grab kagome and stop her from shooting another arrow, but as they got closer they were thrown back against the wall. "A barrier…., sango kagome's put up a barrier, we can't get through,"

"miroku I don't think kagome's the one who put it up, remember tsuchi's controlling her, what can we do?" "All we can do is support them and try to snap kagome out of it the best we can," sango nodded her head and watched as her best friend struggle against the spell.

Tears started rolling down kagome's face as she continued to shout in her head for inuyasha to run. "Kagome….," "inu…. "how is this girl still able to speak this outta work." Tsuchi pulled out her flute and began playing; kagome screamed out in pain and fell to her knees losing complete control of herself.

(A/N: the songs still playing btw, just thought you guys might like to know).

Kagome once again slowly standing up grabbing her bow in her hand and aiming another arrow towards inuyasha this time with no resentment. "Sango do you hear that," "hear what miroku," "a flute, someone's playing a flute," sango was quiet for a little while listening to the night.

"Yes I hear it who do you think is playing the flute," but before miroku answered the name tsuchi popped into her mind, "do you think tsuchi's playing the flute?" Miroku nodded his head, "this can only mean that she was losing control over kagome."

Sango looked over to her friend again, "poor kagome," miroku nodded his head again and wrapped his arm around sango, "she'll win don't worry sango if anyone can beat tsuchi its inuyasha and kagome." "Your right miroku but I don't know how much more kagome can take or inuyasha, what if we lose them both."

"I don't think that's going to happen we just need to be strong for the both of them." Shippo and kaede were trapped outside they couldn't get into the hut because of the barrier so they sat outside of the hut wondering what could be going on.

"I hope kagome is okay," "aye so do I child," shippo's ears then twitched, "do you hear that lady kaede?" "What is it child," "it sounds like a flute and it's coming from inuyasha's forest." Kaede stood up and walked over by shippo, "let's go check it out," shippo nodded his head and followed the old women to the forest.

As they got closer the flute started getting louder, shippo could sense a very strong demonic aura as did kaede. "I think we should go back kaede and get the other's to help."

"They wouldn't be able to get out of the hut to help us shippo, we are on our own for this one," "I was afraid you were going to say that." They came up to the clearing and saw

tsuchi sitting in a nearby tree playing a flute. Shippo quickly hid behind kaede, "are ye the one who is hurting kagome," "who's asking old hag, oh I remember you, you're the sister of that dead priestess kikyo are you not?"

"How does ye know of my sister," "you'd have to be a complete idiot to not have heard of the tell, such a pity to." "You must stop your treachery and return to where ye came from," "oh and what if I don't, will you try and stop or will your big scary little fox-demon try and defeat me."

Tsuchi laughed at the look of the old women, then jumped down to be right in front of them. "I have to give you credit for trying old women but I'm not one to be messed with leave now and I'll let you leave."

Kaede didn't bug but looked at tsuchi, till she felt a tug on her kimono pants, "kaede let's do what she says inuyasha and the others can defeat her I just know it, I don't want you getting hurt," said shippo just above a whisper so she could hear him.

Kaede smiled at the young kitsune, and then whispered back to him, "I know we can't win against her but that flute of hers as something to do with kagome and with us keeping her from playing might help the others."

"Oh I get it know you mean distract her some kagome can get better," Kaede nodded her head, "Whatever you two are whispering about, you can do that later, heed my warning and leave or you'll regret coming here."

Shippo stood up in front of kaede, "you'll never hurt kaede while I'm here." "Why you…do you dare challenge me," shippo smirked and pulled out a small round object from his kimono and threw it on the ground causing smoke to go everywhere.

"cough…cough, where that little twerp go to," as the smoke cleared neither kaede nor shippo were there. "He'll pay for that, now where did he go to," "go on kaede I'll stall her, go see if things are better at the hut with the others, i'll catch up later."

**With the others**

Kagome stood up bow in her hand and had it aimed at inuyasha but didn't fire just yet, "_What's going on,"_ inuyasha started at kagome confusion written all over his face. "Sango the flute stopped," she shook her head yes and then looked at kagome again and saw her trembling once more, "miroku look."

Kagome was slowly gaining control of her body, inuyasha slowly made his way to her, tears were now falling from kagome's eyes once more, the last words she said before she fired the arrow was "run."

The arrow hit inuyasha right in the chest just above his heart, kagome fell to her knees crying dropping the bow, she looked up to see inuyasha against the wall of the hut. She got up to her feet, and ran to inuyasha's side still crying, "inuyasha……," she cried even louder once she held him in her arms.

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry," she looked at the arrow sticking out of his chest then looked at his face; his eyes were shut tight, "inuyasha." Kagome started to feel light headed and dizzy, she laid inuyasha down and stood up once more and face the door.

Sango went to speak but she didn't know what to say all she could do was watch. Kagome headed toward the hut door then collapsed on the floor, kagome was breathing heavily while sweat rolled down her face.

"Kagome…," sango ran over to her friend and put a hand to her forehead, "kagome you're burning up." Kagome nodded her head, and tried standing up once more but sango held her down.

"Let me go sango, I've got to stop her, I've got to get away from you guys before she makes me kill you to." Sango gasp and did as she was told and let go of kagome before giving her one last hug.

**With Shippo**

Shippo was running through the forest back toward the hut with tsuchi right behind him, he threw everything he could think of at her. "I hope the others are okay," as shippo got close to the hut he could see kagome in the distance.

"Shippo…duck," shippo wasted no time and hit the ground, as tsuchi got closer kagome fired an arrow at her, it had all of her spiritual powers that she had left in it. As the arrow flew and hit tsuchi right in the heart it left behind the biggest pink aura they've ever seen.

"You haven't seen the last of me……….," with those last words tsuchi disappeared into dust, the jewel that was in kagome's forehead flew out landing on the ground then breaking into many pieces.

Kagome was still breathing heavily, sweat pouring down her face she turn around and walked shakily and slow inside the hut, then collapsed on the ground. Kaede was tending to inuyasha's wound when they saw kagome come in and fall to the ground; sango ran over to kagome pacing her in her lap.

"Kagome…," "don't worry sango; I'm fine… worry about… inu…yasha… I just need to sleep..." After that said kagome blanked out to darkness again, sango stroked kagome's hair then laid her back down, when she saw inuyasha beside her.

"Inuyasha….you shouldn't be up, you shouldn't be moving at all," inuyasha didn't say anything he just started at kagome watching her breath. Before sango could speak again miroku had picked her up off the ground and took her outside along with kaede.

"Let's leave them alone for a bit," "but….alright," kagome was still breathing hard, inuyasha carefully picked kagome up putting her in his lap. He propped his self against the hut wall for support, because of the injury weakened him but he'd never admit that.

He smiled down at kagome he was happy to have his kagome back; he started stroking her hair, when her eyes opened again to meet golden ones. "Inuyasha….," kagome started crying again and held on to inuyasha baring her face in his chest but was carefully of his wound. Inuyasha smiled and hugged kagome to him.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I had lost you," "shush….it's okay kagome I'm here no one's going to hurt you any more I promised." Kagome nodded her head then blanked out again, this time kagome wasn't breathing, inuyasha looked down at kagome and panicked.

"Kagome…KAGOME……," he shook her gently and tried waking her up but nothing worked. At the sound of inuyasha's scream the others ran inside to see what happened, "inuyasha what happened to kagome?" "I don't know, she fell asleep then she stopped breathing," his voice was shaky."

Sango run out to the field and grab me some more herbs and hurry child for kagome's sake." She wasted no time getting out the door, "kaede what's wrong with her," "I be thinking that the poison from the jewel tsuchi put in kagome is what caused this to happen and if we don't hurry we'll lose kagome."

"But the jewels gone right," "I don't know," shippo ran up beside kaede and informed her that the jewel flew out after kagome destroyed tsuchi. Inuyasha was shocked, "kagome destroyed tsuchi all by herself?" shippo nodded his head yes, "but how," "with her arrows how else but I think she used up all her powers though."

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked back at kagome, with confusion still on his face. Sango came back in with herbs and handed them to kaede, kaede quickly made up a potion. Inuyasha held up kagome's head so kaede could get kagome to drink it.

"That's all we can do for her now, we'll just have to wait and see if it works," "that's it, there's to be something else we can do I don't just want to sit here and watch her die." Sango started crying then yelled at inuyasha, 'and you think we do we care for kagome just as much as you do but this is all we can do for now."

Inuyasha huffed then sat back down and watched miroku take sango outside to try and make her feel better. Shippo had already left the room with kaede to get more herbs just in case they might need more. Inuyasha looked down at kagome once more, his eyes slowly start to water,

"_kagome…please wake up I can't lose you, I can't stand to see another women I love die. It would be just too much to bear, I couldn't save kikyo and I couldn't protect you from tsuchi, I don't want to relive the pain again when kikyo died and I couldn't save her. But this time I don't think I could handle it, I love you more than anything in this world, I don't deserve someone like you, please kagome wake up."_

A single tear ran down inuyasha's face and landed on kagome's cheek, inuyasha cradled kagome's body while tears cascaded down his cheeks, out of his sad golden eyes, he lose all sense of reality.

Kagome started to barely breathe but inuyasha didn't notice it, "_someone's holding me, but who,"_ kagome opened her eyes enough to see that inuyasha was holding her. Shecould hear he mumbling something "Kagome…please don't leave me, don't you dare leave me, I can't bear to see another women I love die," kagome gasp alittle, "_another women he loves_?"

"Inuyasha…," inuyasha raised his head to look at kagome, and kagome was surprised to see fallen tear stains on his cheeks. "Kagome?...Is that really you?...are you really alive? Inuyasha's voice sounded hoarse and broken.

"Yes, inuyasha it's me," kagome gave inuyasha a weak smile to let him know it was her. He reached out a hesitant hand to her face, his clawed fingers gently rubbing the side of her cheek; he then looked at her as if he was in a dream.

Kagome put her hand over his and held it; he still looked at her as if she wasn't real that he was dreaming all of this. She pulled herself up a little in his lap using inuyasha's shoulder, and began rubbing his ears.

"Inuyasha I'm hear I'm not going to leave you….I promise," he still looked a little unsure. Kagome's heart ached seeing him like this, she felt so weak, she didn't know what to do.

Kagome laid herself back down in his lap her hand behind his head still. Her attention then went to inuyasha's lips; she pulled his head down toward her as she got closer to his lips till they finally locked with his.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, afraid that if he let go she'd disappear. Kagome let go of inuyasha's lips and looked back into his eyes. He smiled at her and rubbed the side of her face with one of his hands as the other one held her.

Inuyasha hugged kagome, holding her in a tight desperate embrace; kagome wrapped her arms around her hoping this would make him feel better, when she heard him whisper in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, that I couldn't protect you kagome," "but you did inuyasha, it was you who gave me the courage to keep coming, you have always been there for me and have always protected me."

Hearing the words from kagome made inuyasha smile, he look at her face again and saw sweat rolling down her face, she was breathing hard, he put a hand to her forehead then his own. "Kagome you're burning up," she nodded her head then laid back down on inuyasha's chest.

He had fallen on the floor of the hut with his arms still wrapped around kagome, she snuggled up to inuyasha her arms still around him and before she drifted off to sleep she heard inuyasha say that "I love you kagome," he heart sang in joy and as she fell asleep inuyasha heard her say, "I love you to."

Inuyasha kissed kagome's forehead then fell asleep right beside his kagome, the others walked in and saw kagome and inuyasha sleeping and smiled at the couple, kaede walked over and checked on kagome. "How is she kaede," "she's fine, she just needs rest as do inuyasha."

Sango smiled then went and laid down beside miroku, shippo laid on kagome's sack after throwing a blanket on inuyasha and kagome and drifted of to sleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N:** I have to say this is the longest thing I've ever written, but it's finally done, I want be making this into a story so sorry, the last chapter to "Don't leave me," should be up soon, I hoped every one enjoyed this. Please review and let me know how I did!

**special thxs to black and white kirar for your reviews and everyone else who has review any of y stories!**

_**Ending Song**_

___Sparkling angel I believed__You__ were my savior in my time of need._

___Blinded by faith I couldn't hear__All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

___I see the angels,__I'll lead them to your door._

___There's no escape now,_

___No mercy no more._

___No remorse cause I still remember_

___The smile when you tore me apart._

___ You took my heart,_

___Deceived me right from the start._

___You showed me dreams_

___I wished they'd turn into real._

___You broke your promise and made me realize._

___It was all just a lie. _

___Sparkling angel, I couldn't see__Your dark intentions,_

___ your feelings for me._

___Fallen angel, tell me why?_

___What is the reason,_

___ the thorn in your eye?_

___ I see the angels,__I'll lead them to your door_

___There's no escape now_

___No mercy no more_

___No remorse cause I still remember_

___The smile when you tore me apart _

___You took my heart,_

___deceived me right from the start._

___You showed me dreams_

___I wished they'd turn into real._

___You broke the promise and made me realize._

___It was all just a lie._

___Could have been forever._

___Now we have reached the end. _

___This world may have failed you,_

___It doesnt give you reason why._

___You could have chosen a different path in life. _

___The smile when you tore me apart. _

___You took my heart,_

___Deceived me right from the start._

___You showed me dreams,_

___I wished they'd turn into real._

___You broke your promise and made me realize_

___It was all just a lie._


End file.
